ni_tian_xie_shen_against_the_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Huan Caiyi
}} |image1 = Huan Caiyi 3.jpg|FanArt |Chinese = 幻彩衣 |Pinyin = Huàn cǎi yī |Titles = Little Demon Empress Demon Empress Number One Beauty In The Illusory Demon Realm |AKA = Caiyi (by Yun Che) |Status = Alive |Species = Demon |Gender = Female |Age = 100+ |Hair = Black |Bloodline = Golden Crow |Spouse(s) = Little Demon Emperor (First Husband) (Deceased) Yun Che (Second Husband) |Relatives = Demon Emperor (Father) (Deceased) Little Demon Emperor (Younger Brother) (Deceased) Yun Qinghong (Father-in-Law) Mu Yurou (Mother-in-Law) |Allies = Twelve Guardian Families Yun Che Feng Xue'er Frozen Cloud Asgard |Profound Strength = Currently Unknown Last Time 6th Level Sovereign Profound Realm |Legacies = Golden Crow Legacy (Complete Inheritor) |Occupation = Demon Empress of the Illusory Demon Realm |Affiliation = Illusory Demon Realm Huan Family |Planet = Blue Pole Star |Continent = Illusory Demon Realm |City = Demon Imperial City |First Appearance = Chapter 533 }} Huan Caiyi (幻彩衣) is the current ruler of the Illusory Demon Realm. She rules over the entire continent of demons and humans. For 100 years, she was called the 'Little Demon Empress' because she could not directly inherit the Golden Crow's legacy, Golden Crow’s Record of the Burning World. She later obtained the legacy and became the Twelfth Empress of the Illusory Demon Realm along with the Eleventh Golden Crow bloodline inheritor. Personality She is very cruel and merciless, but can also open up her heart. She has a strong sense of loyalty. They way to her heart is not to be kind and soft or to go after her relentlessly, but to make her jealous. Appearance }}Huan Caiyi has a small and delicate figure. She looked very young, like that of a fourteen year old girl, with black hair, and has an exceedingly beautiful and delicate face. She is the number one beauty in the Illusory Demon Realm and her beauty is on par with Feng Xue'er, who is the number one beauty of Profound Sky Continent. Her skin was as snow-white and delicate as a newborn baby’s; it was like jade, pure and smooth without blemish. Narrow snowy shoulders, a slender waist, small buttocks and even her breasts swelled slightly on her chest . Background When she was about twenty years old, she took over the Illusory Demon Royal Family’s affairs, and almost everything was taken care of perfectly; even the twelve guardian family’s Patriarchs were respectful to her until the news of the death of the previous Demon Emperor broke out, and after Little Demon Emperor passed away, her personality changed completely. Her aura, the expressions in her eyes, her actions, all became terrifying. Whenever she appeared, everyone became silent, and it seemed like during these past few hundred years, she had never smiled again. History She was bathing in a Shiny Lake located in the north to tame the flames of the Golden Crow as she didn't have the Golden Crow’s Record of the Burning World to control them. She happened to be seen by Yun Che who hide himself with Extreme Mirage Lightning all the way up when she burnt her clothes off causing Yun Che to gulp which made her to chase him and attack him in rage with a fire that could instantly turn a Overlord into ash. After attacking she waits for some time to see if she could feel any life signs from Yun Che until she felt some people coming she decided to leave. Later on during the Hundred Year Reign Ceremony it was found out that the woman say at the lake and was almost killed by was actually the Little Demon Empress, and also she found out who Yun Che was as he was there with the Yun Family. At first the Ceremony was going per usual until Duke Huai started making trouble, at first it was him showing his power by arranging seven of the Twelve Guardian Families to sit on one side then starting trouble with the Yun Family trying to get them kicked out of being a guardian family. Which she really couldn't do anything as she had no proof that Duke Huai was rebelling. Later when Duke Huai suggest a competition between the younger generation Yun Che eventually interferes and request that if the Yun Family loses they will cease being a guardian family, but if they win Duke Huai had to produce 10 kilograms of Purple Veined God Crystal while the Seven Guardian Families had to produce two-and-a-half kilograms of Purple Vein Divine Crystal each, which Yun Che had the Little Demon Empress preside over the deal. Later after the Yun Family wins the competition Yun Che gives the Seal to her, with two conditions. First, to take care of Yun Xiao as his family is dead and his father is a benefactor to the Demon Emperor Family. Second, have every noble kneel and say their sorry in front of Yun Canghai's corpse. After receiving the Demon Emperor's Seal she immediately went to the Golden Crow Lightning Flame Valley to complete her bloodline. After arriving there she was almost immediately sent out by the Golden Crow she couldn't inherit the Golden Crow bloodline as she is a women (moon/yin) while the Golden Crown was said to be born in the center of the sun (man/yang), and if she inherited it without help (in her case Yun Che's Phoenix blood and Dragon God blood) she would instantly die. After exiting the Golden Crow Shrine she was met with Duke Huai and his father Duke Ming who was at the 10th level of the Sovereign Profound Realm. Because Duke Ming happened to know that Huan Caiyi could not complete her Golden Crow Bloodline so he used the chance that she was alone in the Golden Crow Lightning Flame Valley to assassinate her. At first Duke Ming didn't even bother to attack her and just let his son Duke Huai attack her, which eventually the Huan Caiyi overpowered him. Eventually Yun Che shows up which makes Huan Caiyi anxious as she believes that they will both die and she didn't know how she would face Yun Changhai when she got his grandson kill. After Yun Che shows he immediately knows who Duke Ming is which surprises them, and Yun Che them about how he knew that Duke Ming was acting in the shadows and how it was him that got the previous Demon Emperor killed and how he crippled the Little Demon Emperor and soul searched him obtaining his memories, which gives Huan Caiyi deep sated killing intent toward him. Afterwords Yun Che uses the Frost Crystal of Absolute Heaven which Duke Ming destroys almost immediately and Duke Ming asked Yun Che if he was willing to come to his side which Yun Che immediately denied causing Duke Ming to attack Yun Che, Huan Caiyi blocks it but with the cost of destroying her vitals. She crushes the Scarlet Blood Bracelet which teleports them away from Duke Ming. After being safe momentarily Huan Caiyi is in despair at not being able to get revenge, but Yun Che tells her that he knows a way for someone of the Demon Emperor Clan can reach half-step Divine Profound Realm which immediately gives Huan Caiyi hope. Yun Che runs with the Huan Caiyi until they come upon the Sea of Death, where they are cornered forcing Yun Che to jump in while protecting Huan Caiyi with his Phoenix Flames and the power granted to him from the Fire Evil God Seed. After getting out of the Sea of Death they need a way to get out of Golden Crow Lightning Flame Valley and the only way other than waiting five years until it opens naturally so Huan Caiyi suggests going to the Golden Crows Ancestral Land to ask the Golden Crow Soul to help them. After arriving at the Ancestral Land the Golden Crow brings up the way she could obtain half-step Divine Profound Realm and the consequences of getting it (that being she will only have three years left to live). The Golden Crow says that the only way she would be able to receive the power was to get the nourishment from the vital yang of someone with the Vermilion Bird or Phoenix bloodline, who points out Yun Che having the Phoenix bloodline and also the Dragon Gods bloodline which can restore her broken life-line and refine her body. The Golden Crow shredded their clothes and sealed them off giving them two months to take his vital yang 500 times. Huan Caiyi didn't hesitate to push Yun Che down and start riding him. After getting nourished by Yun Che's vital yang allowed her to integrate with 9 drops of Golden Crow blood, which after seven days of refining it she will reach half-step Divine Profound Realm, but the Golden Crow sealed her in a Secret Realm and made her comprehend the first three levels of the Golden Crow’s Record of the Burning World before she would allow her to leave. Once she returned to the Imperial city, she first saved Yun Qinghong, who had used the Yun Families Forbidden Art,Netherprison Lightning Emperor Formation, and Mu Yurou from Duke Huai. Then she started to 'clean house' by killing those who still stood beside Duke Huai even after she returned no matter if they where late stage Monarchs or not, none where spared. She then had the three Grand Elders of the Yun Family to use a Profound Handle Soul Search in order to bring all of Duke Huai's crimes to light, from him and his father killing the previous Demon Emperor and Little Demon Emperor, giving info to the Profound Sky Continent, to sending the upper echelons of the Yun Family into a trap. After everything came to light Duke Ming appeared who Yun Che verbally attacked causing him to attack Yun Che forcing the Little Demon Empress to interject. and fought against and suppressed Duke Ming, sealing his movements by using the flames of the Golden Crow, as he couldn't move and the Little Demon Empress didn't want to kill him without him suffering, she forced him to watch as she slowly burned Duke Huai, and his two grandsons Hui Ran and Hui Ye. Duke Ming who was furious but but realized that he couldn't do anything so he didn't even try to keep fighting against the Empress and took his leave by using a secret escape technique that consumed his blood essence. After Duke Ming escaped the Empress started taking care of the rest of the traitorous people, with the verdict being Duke Xuan being forgiven, and the rest of the rebellious Dukes the ones that only turned for self preservation received amnesty Helian Kuang being killed and the second elder, Helian Tu becoming the new Patriarch, Jiufang Kui, Bai Yi, Nangong Zhi, Lin Guiyan, Chiyang Bailie, Xiao Xifeng received a Slave Imprint After everything was settled Yun Che insistently courted her, as to keep her mind occupied by that instead of everything that happened, but the the Little Demon Empress be who she is, kept rejecting him, but on many occasions he realized that she was just putting on a front, and later when Yun Che's status explodes and multiple women start going after him he realized that the way to get her to admit that she likes him is to make her jealous, and along with her telling him to scram after he forgot to visit her one day, Yun Che purposely stopped going to see her everyday and started hanging around other women, until eventually she comes to see Yun Che on her own. After Yun Che tells her his feelings she escapes and the day after she announces that Yun Che will be marrying into the Huan Clan, essentially accepting her feelings for him, but at the same time annoying Yun Che as she didn't even tell him. Yun Che at first thinks that she will be marrying him, not the other way around but after being reminded by Huan Caiyi realizes what she meant. This makes him feel that his manly dignity has been walked upon. After Yun Che talks with Yun Qinghong he decided that she was more important than his dignity. Past Illness After integrating with the nine drops of Golden Crow blood to complete her bloodline, and the fact that she is a women integrating with the Golden Crow blood it has seriously damaged her vitality allowing her to live for only three more years. (Normally she would have immediately exploded but she got nourishment from Yun Ches vital yang from his Phoenix and Dragon God bloodline) Cure # Yun Che has to practice the Great Way of the Buddha to the Tenth Level. (Pretty much impossible to do in three years time, and it would only give her 100 more years of life) # Find the Third ranked Heavenly Profound Treasure, Primordial Seal of Life & Death (Hard but not completely impossible, would let her live forever if she is not killed by external forces) Trivia * Her biggest wish is to get a child with Yun Che. * The process of her treatment involved touching together their "sacred gardens" with Su Ling'er. To avoid more embarrassment on both of them, Yun Che was also involved on it. Category:Characters Category:The Harem Category:Illusory Demon Realm Category:Demon Emperor Family Category:Female Category:Empress Category:Sovereign Profound Realm Category:Allies Category:Blue Pole Star Category:Alive Category:Legacy Inheritor Category:Demon Imperial City Category:Golden Crow Inheritor Category:Fire Laws Category:Neon Sparrows Clan Category:Direct Inheritor